


Eight Days a Week

by NewYearNewLookNewPaige (FindTheWordsToSay)



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindTheWordsToSay/pseuds/NewYearNewLookNewPaige
Summary: Wow it's another self indulgent fic. idk kid fics are everything to meDidnt really know what to name this =/





	Eight Days a Week

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it's another self indulgent fic. idk kid fics are everything to me  
> Didnt really know what to name this =/

Marco Del Rossi loves his job and he wouldn’t trade it for anything. Days like today, though, make him want to curl up in a cupboard and never see the light of day again. After doing this for years, he should be used to the awful situations he comes across and for a while he thought he might have become desensitized to them. But today… today… He just wants to go home and hold on tight to his husband and son.

A knock on the door pulls him out of his head. “Come in,” he calls, sitting up in his chair. He sags but smiles when sees a familiar head of blond curls. It’s almost as if they were telepathically linked, Marco thinks, because there stands his husband with his child on his right hip and a bag of fast food in his left hand. He kind of wants to cry. Instead, he makes a bee line for them kissing Dylan chastely while grabbing hold of the 11 month old.

_They adopted Matteo when he was only four months old. He had been abandoned at the same hospital he was born in, and was taken care of in the same wing Marco would volunteer in every other weekend. When Marco first met him, first held him, he was 2 weeks old and screaming his lungs out. He needed special care due to being born prematurely and extra love that Marco was more than willing to give. He was instantly attached and visited the baby more often than not. He brought Dylan along to volunteer on a saturday afternoon. Not even five minutes into feeding the newborn, Dylan turned to Marco eyes wide and glistening._

_"I know," Marco sighed. Understanding he feeling. "I don't know if there's anything we can do. His health is getting better and then he'll be lost in the foster system."_

_"Let's ask Angie. See if there's anyway."_

_"That's a good idea.. why haven't I thought of that?" His brows furrow, causing Dylan to laugh and kiss his forehead._

_Angela Burke, better known as Angie, was the caseworker assigned to Dylan and Marco for nearly 3 years. She calls them every few months, mostly with the bad news of another adoption falling through. To say she was surprised when they were the ones to call her, would be an understatement. Her first thought was that maybe they'd given up on trying to adopt so she breathed out a sigh of relief when they told her why they were calling. This she could deal with. She smiles at the thought of them finally starting the family they've always wanted. Gently, she asks for details - she'll need to visit the hospital herself and speak with social services on sight - but she's 99.9% sure Marco and Dylan will officially be fathers before the end of the year._

_After home visits and interviews and visiting the baby at the hospital in between it all, the two men sign their names on dotted lines and bring home their baby on a Sunday afternoon. It took a lot of bickering, but they finally agreed on a first name and middle name and Marco insisted the child take Dylan's last name. Matteo William Michalchuck was now four months old and growing by the day. Dylan and Marco had never been happier._

Now seven months later, they had fallen into a routine and their baby boy was bigger than ever. Marco would stay with him in the morning, while Dylan's team practice was going on in the early hours. He'd be home by 11 and take over parenting duties while Marco worked the afternoon at the local clinic as a counselor for children and teens. Little Matty was already learning to speak and walk, calling Marco Pa and Dylan Da and responding 'yes' to nearly everything and destroying anything in his way. He was a bit smaller than most 11 month old babies so Marco lifted and held him with no trouble. He held him close and leaned on Dylan for a moment before planting a kiss on his son's chubby little cheek. 

"Papa loves you so much" he whispers.

To which Matteo yells "Pa!" then wiggles until Marco sets him down. Dylan sees this as his chance to properly embrace his husband. "You okay?"

"Could be better," Marco lets out a shaky breath. "How do you always know?" There's no verbal response, but strong arms squeeze him and give him the comfort he was seeking. He breathes in Dylan's familiar scent and revels in the moment. They stay this way, in silence for a few minutes. That is, until their son lets out a screech and begins to babble. Laughing, Marco turns towards the commotion and sees that Matty had found leverage on his bookshelf and was trying to reach and pull down a book. He of course loses balance and falls flat on his bottom, but he just continues babbling and attempts to stand up again. 

With one last sigh, Marco picks up Matty and hands him back over to Dylan. "I have another appointment soon. Thanks for lunch."

"You're welcome. And hey, don't stress too much. You're doing all that you can to help these kids and that's what counts, okay?" He kisses Marco soundly. "I'll see you later, love. Say bye-bye to Papa, Matty"

"Buh-buh" The child grins, waving a chubby little hand. Marco's heart swells, he's truly the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
